A Soldier's Redemption
by Psychoghost
Summary: When Hestia saw Bell off that moring, she had no idea that when he returned, it would be as a broken soldier. Ado Edem gave up all hope of returning to his home, but by some Miracle he is back. And he is ready to do his duty as a soldier once more.


**A/N: Just a one shot I wanted to get out of my head. This is a Type Moon x Danmachi crossover. Specifically I am making Bell Cranel Ado Edem from Angel Notes . If you are unfamiliar with Angel Notes...I am not surprised. It is pretty much the first Type Moon story, written when Nasu was in high school and serves as a basis for the rest of the series (I am not even joking). You don't have to read Angel Notes to enjoy, but it would make the story way better. Alright here we go. (also if anyone is wondering why this isn't in the crossover section, there is no Angel Notes category on )**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing, anyone wants to adopt go right ahead.**

Aiz Wallenstein frowned as she chased after the minotaur that escaped her party. A rookie mistake, one she hoped wasn't going to get some poor adventure killed. She would never be able to forgive herself if she let that happen.

She heard the minotaur's roars and another sound that made her heart sink; a young man's screams. She needed to hurry and fast.

Picking up speed, she drew Desperate and turned left. She was prepared to see the minotaur standing over a gored body, or at the very least to see it about to crush some poor sap who had caught the monster's attention. What she did not expect was the minotaur to go flying right over her head, hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

She turned her gaze from the dead minotaur to the **man** standing at the end of the labyrinth wall. What she saw made her take a step back.

Standing before her was a man of average height covered in pitch black armor. His white hair was long enough to reach below his neck and his blood red eyes held an ominous glow. Those eyes seemed to be ignoring her completely as they stared at his hands.

He slowly looked away from them, and she noticed tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he started laughing. Unhinged and carried with it a joy that almost seemed inhuman. Suddenly he started walking toward her. A slow pace, but each step seemed to carry with it a feeling of power.

He stopped before her and spoke in a dry, gritty voice, as if he hasn't spoken in a very long time.

"Excuse me Miss. I appear to be lost, can you tell me how to get out of this...Dungeon?"

He seemed to be unsure of the words he spoke, as if he was digging through long forgotten memories.

Aiz looked on in disbelief, unsure how to respond to this oblivious man. She decided to just tell him the way out and he smiled a smile so genuine and bright she almost felt blinded.

"Thank you, I shall never forget this kindness."

The man turned to leave, but before he could get to far, Aiz called out to him.

"Your Name! What is your name?"

The man paused and responded "Ado Ed- No that is not my name. My name is Bell Cranel. May I ask yours?"

"Aiz Wallenstein."

"Well Aiz Wallenstein, I hope we meet again in the near future."

With those words the man continued on his way, a joyful smile and an unfamiliar tune on his lips. Aiz watched him go and stood there unsure of what to think of this strange man.

Bell Cranel Pov

Bell was smiling wider then he ever has in his entire life. He was home! After so long, and after so many battles.

His smile dimmed slightly at the memorise of his fights against those forsaken Aristotoles and A Rays and that damned castle-

No calm down. He would not let his many demons torture him now and as he got out of the dungeon and he paused. He looked up at the sky.

He felt tears stream down his face again.

"Beautiful" He whispered under his breath. He looked around at all the people moving in and out of the dungeon and the shops and stared in unabashed amazement.

The people are so happy. He remembered how the people that he fought so hard to protect looked. Sad and broken. The Land of Steel was unforgiving. Happiness was rare, for the world was dead and being consumed by the abominations of the stars. And everyone knew it.

Here though, in Orario, there was _life_. Not the artificial life that the Land of Steel provided, but beautiful green and blue and pink and -

Bell felt someone bump into him, and he had to stop himself from killing the person right then and there. His reflexes were dangerous and he didn't want to hurt anyone.

With that though Bell started walking. His memory of his time as an adventurer is fuzzy but he remembered a beautiful woman that took care of him. He barely remembered much else though.

When he first came to that dying world, he made sure to sear his memories of Orario into his brain. He didn't want to forget. His memory became even stronger when he became an Ether Liner. But, it still faded, no matter how much he tried to retain it.

He needed to find that woman. She might be someone to help and steer his course in this bizarre world.

So with that, Ado Edem took to a slow walk, looking in amazement at everything around him. This earned stares as many of the residents looked at the strange man covered in foreign armor. Bell didn't mind though; he was on a mission after all

Hestia Pov

When Hestia saw the bizarre man walking around the streets, she couldn't help but take a second glance. She was heading home from her job, but she couldn't help but stare at the man who held such a beautiful smile.

The man seemed to pause and took a glance at her, and froze. Hestia froze as well. She quickly absorbed all of his feature and realized who he was.

"Bell?"

The man's eyes widened at the name and slowly walked towards her. He towered over her, but he seemed so small at that moment.

"Hestia?"

The man's voice, gritty from lack of use, was so small and unsure she almost doubted she heard it.

"Bell is that you?"

The man suddenly smiled and, much to her surprise, kneeled before her. His head bowed, he responded "That was my name, long ago, and it is the name i now use. I have quite a tale to tell you my lady."

A cheesy line that confused Hestia immensely. What did he mean by that?

As she looked down at the man claiming to be her Bell she made a decision.

With a quick "follow me" she marched to her rundown home. She didn't want the following conversation to be heard. She expected the man to be caught off guard by her sudden order and subsequent march, but she heard light footsteps following her soon after.

"I assume you don't want our conversation to be heard, My Lady?"

Hestia glanced back at the man, still with his smile, and responded "Yes, and stop calling me My Lady, my name is Hestia!"

The man nodded at that and continued following her. It was quite dark out when they finally reached her home. Quickly coming in, and locking the door behind her, she stood up on the altar and looked down at the man.

"You said that you were my Bell, but you look nothing like how he left this morning. Explain now!"

The man's ever present smile faded till it was a shadow of its former self. He sat himself down on the floor and replied "I shall tell you, Hestia. But know this: First, don't speak a word of my tale to anyone, it may put you in unspeakable danger. Second: It is quite long, so I would recommend taking a seat. Third: please do not interrupt me. It is a hard tale to tell and I am afraid that if i stop I won't be able to continue."

Hestia nodded in agreement and sat down. As soon as she sat the man claiming to be Bell Cranel told his tale.

And so Hestia learned of a dying world, besieged by horrific abominations. She learned of Humanities last stands, and of their pyrrhic victories. She learned of the wars between the different types of man. She learned of how they were all united under a common and invincible threat. Most importantly she learned the story of Ado Edem, the strongest Ether Liner knight, humanity's trump card.

It was a very long night.

 **A/N: And there we go. Just wanted to write this because the idea wouldn't leave my head. For all those who are checking in from a Mother's Love, don't worry it is still my top priority. I just thought this was a cool idea. I don't plan on continuing this story any time soon so if anyone is interested to adopt go right ahead.**


End file.
